


The Squip Squad Watches Animatics Of Their Songs

by crud, ThatGayGirlWithNoLife



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Triggers, but i wrote it, its fine, just... be chill... more of it, no one asked for this, shhhhhhh, the immediate regret, this is heere now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGayGirlWithNoLife/pseuds/ThatGayGirlWithNoLife
Summary: It's literally the title.I'm so sorry for this...





	1. Introductions, Kidnappings, and Other Such Mundane Things

Two young children stared at the book in front of them, then turned to face their computer screen where Animatics of one of their favorite musicals were playing. The musical was called Be More Chill, as was the book they had been staring at. Suddenly, their eyes widened as they slowly turned to one another. ...What if... 

* * *

Michael rolled out of his bed slowly, getting tangled in his sheets as his boyf riend simply snickered while he watched his significant other fall and roughly hit his head.

"Ow!" He cried, still half-asleep and dangling awkwardly. "What the hell?" 

"Do you need an ice pack, Mikey?" Jeremy, somehow, managed to snicker as he was saying the sentence; Michael wasn't sure how.

He glared up at Jeremy. "Oh, fuck off, Heere." Jeremy laughed and walked away, though Michael secretly hoped he _was_ getting that ice pack.

* * *

The two children stared at their computer screen with more focus than most would have thought possible for people as young as them. Their idea had taken months of preparation, and it was finally there, fully loaded on their computer.

Mentally preparing themselves, they pressed 'Begin'.

.

.

.

There were screams all around them, they were traveling down a vortex of glowing colors and... not glowing colors. There were reds, pinks, burgundies, crimsons, blues, greens, yellows, and some colors they had never seen before. And then the colors stopped and they emerged within... a theater?

* * *

 The Squip Squad™ watched in confusion as two children (no older then 13 [close enough to children]) walked into the stage and cleared their throats before grabbing a microphone that appeared from thin air.

"Um, hi!" One of them said. "This thing is on right? I have a bad history with stages. Anyway, I'm Alexa."

The other one stole the mic from her. "I'm Olivia. She's bad at explaining things so I'll take over. We're from a different universe where you are a book and a musical so we wanted to meet you guys and show you Animatics or cosplays of your songs. So, on with the show!" Without giving them a chance to respond, Olivia clicked play on her computer and it began...


	2. More Than Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch More Than Survive! Here's a link to the animatic I'm using: https://youtu.be/D42I0J4HC9o

"Okay, we have someone new joining us on our adventures!" Alexa yelled. "C'mere!" She waved wildly at someone behind her.

A girl walked over. "I'm Sally, hi." And so, the screw finally got the chance to load the youtube video. At least, it almost did. But...

"Wait!" Rich yelled. "What are we watching?"

"An animatic for a song called More Than Survive, now shut up and let it start!" Olivia replied.

The video  _finally_ loaded.

**JEREMY:  
C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,  
Go, go!  
C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,  
Go, go!**

**I'm waitin' for my porno to load,**

"Jeremy!" Christine yelled. What the hell?!"  
Jeremy shrugged uncaringly. "Oops."

**My brain is gonna freakin' explode,  
And now, of course, it's time to hit the road,  
Which means I'll be uncomfortable all day!**

Rich quietly snickered to himself.

**But that really isn't such a change,  
If I'm not feelin' weird or super strange,  
My life would be in utter disarray,  
'Cos freekin' out is my ok,**

A blushing Michael quietly shuffles closer to Jeremy, making him squeak.

**Good morning, time to start the day!**

Jeremy released a small laugh at his on-screen self. "That is the most pessimistic 'Good morning' I've ever heard. And I've known Michael for how long?"

**C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,  
Go, go!  
C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,  
Go, go!**

**Now, should I take a bus or walk instead?  
I feel my stomach fillin' up with dread,  
When I get nervous my whole face goes red,  
Dude, weigh the options calmly and be still.  
A junior on the bus is killer weak,  
But if I walk, when I arrive I'm gonna straight up reek,  
And my boxers will be bunchy and my pits will leak.**

Jenna made a disgusted face at the on-screen Jeremy. "Ew, TMI, much?"

**Ugh God, I wish I had the skill,  
To just be fine and cool and chill!**

"No!" Michael said loudly, poking Jeremy roughly. "No! Self-pity is my thing, you can't have it!" Jeremy rolled his eyes; he had been expecting some kind of great and inspiring speech about how self-hatred and such is bad. Instead, he got a territorial Michael.

**I don't wanna be a hero,  
Just wanna stay in the line.  
I'll never be your Rob Deniro,  
For me, Joe Pesci is fine.**

Jake snorted.

**And so, I follow my own rules,  
And I use them as my tools,  
To stay alive,  
I don't wanna be special, no, no,  
I just wanna survive!**

Chloe eyed the screen with a thoughtful expression on her face. "This sounds moderately depressing..."

**ALL:  
C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,  
Go, go!  
C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,  
Go, go!**

**(Instrumental break)**

**CHLOE:  
(Spoken) So, Jenna Rowlan said Madeline told Jake:  
I'll only have sex with you if you beat me at pool and then she lost at pool deliberately...**

**BROOKE:  
That is so awesome!**

**CHLOE:  
Brooke!**

**BROOKE:  
I mean slutty!**

**JENNA:  
And then Madeline was all like-**

**CHLOE:  
I'm telling the story, Jenna!**

**BROOKE:  
Oh my God, he's like, totally getting off on that...**

"Does anyone other than you three even care?" Rich asked. "My squip made me be interested."

**BROOKE/CHLOE/JENNA:  
Eww!**

**RICH:  
Yo, don't touch me, tall ass!**

**JEREMY:  
Oh, sorry, I was just trynna get to my-**

"Sorry dude."

**RICH:  
Jakey D! Yo, what's the story with Madeline?**

Michael leaned closer to Jeremy, a joke forming on his lips. Apparently, they both had the same thought and whispered the joke together. "Doesn't he mean, 'Jakey has a big D'?" Michael gasped and turned to Jeremy, exaggeratedly clutching his chest.  
"This is why I love you!" Michael shouted, planting a kiss on Jeremy's lips.  
"You're an idiot." Jeremy spoke fondly, and they both turned to the screen, ignoring the confused glances of their friends.

**JAKE:  
Oh man, I shouldn't say...but it's a good thing I rock at pool.**

**JEREMY:  
(Sung) I navigate the dangerous hall,  
Focus on a poster there on the wall,  
Avoiding any eye contact at all,  
And trying hard to remain unseen.  
The poster's closer now, what does it say?  
It's a sign up for the after school play...  
...it's a sign up sheet for getting called "gay",**

"Damn, I should've signed it!" Michael sighed. "It would've been a great way to come out!"

**And that's not what I need right now end scene,  
I hang a left and there's:  
Christine...  
Christine...  
Christine...  
Christine Conigula,  
Christine-**

"You sound like a creep," Brooke casually stated.  
"Yeah, but all that was going through my mind at that moment was: 'You can't catch me, gay thoughts'. I blame Michael for that." Michael pouted and turned away... after kissing Jeremy to make him blush (and squeak).

**CHRISTINE:  
(Spoken) Did you say something?**

**JEREMY:  
I...uhhh...nuh!  
(Sung) Well that was smooth,  
Yeah that was super pimp,  
My mac daddy game couldn't be more limp!** **  
**

"Fuck my life," Jeremy groaned.

**No time to wallow, no instead,  
Just clear your brain and move ahead,  
Except that you're one of those guys,  
Who'll be a virgin 'till he dies!**

**I don't wanna be a baller!  
Just want some skills to count on.  
If my nuts were any smaller,  
They would be totally gone!**

"Damn, that would be bad for me," Michael muttered loudly. Jeremy blushed while everyone else snickered.

**If I continue at this rate,  
The only thing I'll ever date,  
Is my MacBook Pro hard drive,  
I don't wanna be Clooney, no, no,  
I just wanna survive!**

**(Spoken) Michael!**

"Heere I am, once again!" Michael broke into song. "Torn into piec—" Jeremy slapped him.

**MICHAEL:  
(Sung) Jeremy, my buddy,  
How's it hanging? Lunch is bangin',  
Had my sushi, got my slushy and more!  
The roll was megi-maki and I'm feelin' kinda cocky,  
'Cos the girl at Sev' Elev' gave me a generous pour!**

**JEREMY:  
(Spoken) You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?**

"How did you get that from how Michael was acting?" Jake asked.

"I've known him for, like, 12 years..."

**MICHAEL:  
(Sung) Ohhhh,  
I'm listenin' to Marley,  
And the groove is soundin' gnarly,  
And we're almost at the end of this song!  
Yeah, that was the end, now tell me friend:  
(Spoken) How was class?  
You look like ass, what's wrong?**

Everyone other than Jeremy and Michael snickered at Michael's words.

**JEREMY:  
I wrote Christine a letter telling her how I feel.**

**MICHAEL:  
That's progress!**

**JEREMY:  
I tore it up and flushed it.**

"Ugh." Chloe sighed.

**MICHAEL:  
Ugh**

**JEREMY:  
It's still progress.**

**MICHAEL:  
It's all good, hey, I saw on discovery that humanity has stopped evolving!**

**JEREMY:  
That's...good?**

**MICHAEL:**

**Evolution's the survival of the fittest, right? But now, because of technology,  
you don't have to be strong to survive!  
Which means there's never been a better time in history to be a loser! Ha!  
So own it! Why try to be cool when you can be-**

**JEREMY:  
Signing up for the play!**

"Just let me have my goddamn moments, Jeremy!" Jeremy nodded with an awkward pat to Michael's shoulder.

**MICHAEL:  
I was gonna say gettin' stoned in my basement but uh-**

"God dammit, Michael!" Rich cursed.

**JEREMY:  
No! I mean, look who's signing up for the play!  
(Sung) Christine...**

**MICHAEL:  
Christine...**

**JEREMY/MICHAEL:  
Christine...  
Christine Conigula,  
Christine...  
Christine...  
Christine...**

**ALL (EXCEPT CHRISTINE):  
Christine Conigula, Christine Conigula...**

"Damn, now everyone's a creep! Chloe exclaimed.

**JEREMY:  
I feel my body movin' through the air...  
See my converse walkin' over there...  
Take a shaky breath and I prepare...  
Who cares if people think I'm lame?  
Christine signed, I'll do the same!  
I grab the pen, I write my name...**

**RICH:  
(Spoken) Gayyy!**

"Yeah, he is!" Michael cheered.

Jeremy glared. "I'm bi!"

"Shut up, Jere!"

**ALL (EXCEPT CHRISTINE, JEREMY AND MICHAEL):  
Hahahahaha!**

**CHLOE:  
Ahh, I like gay people...**

"That's 'cause you are a gay person." Jake smiled as Chloe flipped him off.

**JEREMY:  
(Sung) I'm never gonna be the cool guy,  
I'm more the one who's left out.  
Of all the characters at school,  
I am not the one who the story's about.  
Why can't someone just help me out?  
And teach me how to thrive...  
Help me do more than survive!**

**ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY):  
Nah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah...**

**JEREMY:  
(Interluding) More than survive...**

**ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY):  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah...**

**JEREMY:  
(Interluding) More than survive!**

**ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY):  
Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah!**

**JEREMY: If this was an apocalypse, I would not need any tips,** **  
In how to stay alive.**

"No you would not."

**But since the Zombie army's yet to decend,**

"Such a shame."

**And the period is going to end,**

"Also a shame."

**I'm just tryin' my best to pass the test and...**

**ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY): C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,  
Go, go!**

**JEREMY: (Interluding) Surive!**

**ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY): C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,  
Go, go!**

**JEREMY: Survive!**

**ALL (EXCEPT JEREMY): C-c-c'mon, c-c-c'mon,  
Go, go!**

**ALL: Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go...  
Go!**

"That's a really anti-climactic ending." Brooke stated.

"Shhh, it was perfect!" Christine replied, whispering for no apparent reason

"All of you, shut up!" Sally shouted. "The next song is going to start soon! It's called 'I Love Play Rehearsal'."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I know they're probably incredibly OOC, but just go with it... I'm new to this fandom so I don't really know their personalities very well... Probably shouldn't be writing a fanfic, but I'm sure you all know the feeling when you get an idea and have to start. I, uh, I hope you liked it anyway!


	3. I Love Play Rehearsal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch an animatic for 'I Love Play Rehearsal'. Animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zYHKgim-dlE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Before we get into apologies and excuses and such, let me say something: Okay when I went animatic hunting a year ago this was the best one I found and I was basing this fic off of it, I went looking for the link later, so if there is one that's more recent and you guys think it's better, cool, but I'm not changing it. This is the one I chose. I guess what I'm trying to say is 'deal with it'. I will not be forcing you to watch the animatic) (NOW lets get into the apologies)
> 
> OKAY OPKAY IM SO SORRY ABOUT BEING GONE FOR OVER A YEAR AND I HAVE NO REAL EXCUSE I JUST FELL OUT OF THE FANDOM FOR A BIT BUT THEN I GOT BACK INTO IT BUT TYPING ON MY PHONE WAS SO INCONVENIENT THAT EVERY TIME I WROTE I GAVE UP.
> 
> RECENTLY THOUGH I SAW THE BE MORE CHILL MUSICAL WITH MY ACTUAL BIOLOGICAL FATHER (not true, unfortunately) GEORGE SALZAR THERE AS WELL AS GERARD CANONICO AND STEPHANIE HSU AND I WAS TRYING EVEN HARDER TO WRITE BC IF MY LOVE FOR BMC WAS REKINDLED BEFORE THAN IT JUST BECAME A FOREST FIRE I MEAN DAMN. (also I went in a michael mell cosplay and then bought michael's halloween party shirt so if anyone wants to see that we've got mildly ashamed plugs here's my insta: crudd_ ... I really just want to make internet friends i'm incredibly ashamed yeet)
> 
> ANYWAY I WASN'T ABLE TO DUE ANYTHING UNTIL TODAY BC IM INCOMPETENT AND I JUST GOT A COMPUTER TODAY, SO NOW, ABOUT 3 HOURS LATER (SINCE I STARTED WRITING, NOT SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER), HERE IS 'I LOVE PLAY REHEARSAL'!

Olivia was tapping away at her laptop, waiting for the animatic to load on the large screen.

Brooke raised her hand, ignoring the amused and mildly mocking glances of the people around her. "Uh, who is this song about? It's Christine right?"

"Yep!" Sally replied cheerfully, before glancing at the screen. "Now pay attention! It's starting soon!"

Once everyone was looking at the screen, the animatic started.

**Christine is standing on a chair and gesturing/dancing for most of the animatic, so just imagine that or watch the animatic.**

**Christine: I love play rehearsal, because it's the best! Because it is fun...**

Jenna sighed quietly, looking over at her girlfriend. "Christine, sweetie, I love you, but... you really had no life in junior year. Like, it's kinda concerning."

Christine pouted at her, and Michael called out from the back of the room: "Also, why'd your voice get so deep? It almost scared the gay out of me!" Jeremy shoved him, and the animatic continued.

**Christine: I love play rehearsal, and I get depressed-**

"Mood," Michael snorted.

"Chris, are you okay?" Asked Chloe. Then as an afterthought, "You too, Michael."

**-As soon as it's done. But not depressed as in, like, kill yourself depressed! No, I'm not into self harm! Dude, I swear, heere, check my arm!**

Michael smiled brightly at Chloe, and it was only slightly fake, though only Jeremy picked up on it. "Yep! I'm fine!" Jeremy grabbed Michael's hand, and Christine didn't respond, figuring the song did it for her.

Christine: **See, I just use the word to emphasize a point. Show the passion that I've got! I am passionate a lot... I have mad, gigantic feelings, red and frantic feelings, about most everything! Like gun control, like spring.**

Jake stared at her. "Those are two wildly different things, Chris." The short girl did nothing other than shoot him an embarrassed glare, puffing up her cheeks.

**Like if I'm living up to all I'm meant to be! I also have a _touch_ of ADD!**

**Christine: Where was I? Oh, right... I love play rehearsal!**

Snorts and groans echoed around the room.

**'Cause you are equipped with directions and text.**

**Christine: Life is easy in rehearsal! You follow a script so you know what comes next!**

"Ew, it sounds like the squip!" Brooke muttered, recoiling as Chloe's face screwed up in disgust next to her.

**Christine: Anywho, the point that I'm getting to is sometimes life can't work out in the way it works out in the play... Like the only time I get to be the center of attention is when I'm Juliet or Blanche DuBois, and can I mention, that was really one of my best roles**

"This took a slightly sad turn..." Rich murmured to Jake, who nodded silently, neither wanting to disturb the rest of their friends, who were talking to each other and shooting Christine concerned glances, which she ignored. Michael was really tempted to say 'mood' again.

**Did you see that?**

**Christine: And no matter how hard I try! It's impossible to narrow down the many reasons why-y-y-y I love play rehearsal. I happiness cry, whenever it starts.**

"Damn." No one was sure who said it, but Jeremy was the prime suspect, despite having been there and knowing about this.

**Christine: It's just so universal! Getting to try playing so many parts. Most humans do one thing for all of their lives; the thought of that gives me hives. I have so many interests I wanna pursue, and why am I telling this to you? Guess there's a part of me that wants to.**

"Back off Christine!" Michael called jokingly. "He's to gay for that, he's Jere-my Queere!" Jeremy pushed Michael while everyone laughed (including himself, admittedly) and Christine replied, still giggling.

"I mean... he's bi, but okay! Side question, this is for Jeremy!" Jeremy looked at her, eyes widening at her mischievous expression. "Do you call him My-chael Mell?" His face turned bright red, and the animatic continued before he could respond.

**Christine: There's also a part of me that wants to do this! [Christine sticks out her arms like a plane and runs around, mimicking a bee.] Buzz!!**

"What the fuck." Rich stared at Christine, and she blushed, sensing the karma from making fun of Jeremy.

Jenna threw an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder, smiling down at her. "I'm ashamed of her."

"Damn," Chloe laughed.

"For anyone curious, there was recently another Be More Chill, and I went to see it, or rather, future me will? I don't know, we had to go back in time in order for this to work. Anyway, originally, Christine still embarrassed herself, but she did something different. In the show I went to, however, she did the bee-plane thing, and that's the one shown here!" Alex beamed down at the people she (perhaps unwillingly) kidnapped as the animatic continued.

**Christine: Back to play rehearsal... My brain is like 'bzzz'! My heart is like 'Wow'! Because we're here at play rehearsal! And it's starting! We're starting! It's starting..... Soon... Ooo**

"Alright!" Ollie smiled. "That's the end of that animatic!"

"Huh." Christine said. "That went fast. What's the next one called?"

Alex awkwardly stepped forward, sending furtive glances toward Jeremy and Rich. "Well, this may be slightly triggering for some of you, but Jeremy and Rich in particular since they were squipped the longest. Just thought I'd give you a fair warning. It's called the Squip Song."

In an attempt to cut through the sudden tension in the room, Michael forced a laugh that was only noticed as fake by Jeremy, who shot him a concerned glanced while simultaneously crushing Michael's hand in search of comfort. "Wow, that's such an original name!"

Sally, not thinking, laughed and said: "I know, but you haven't heard some of the other titles! Like, Michael in the Bathroom, that's just- shit!"

Michael, suddenly alarmed, and ignoring the confused murmurs of the other people in the room, called out to the three kidnappers. "Wait, wait, wait! What? What is Michael in the Bathroom?"

Sally sighed, knowing it was her mistake and she should fix it. "I can't give any spoilers, so the other people won't know what this is, but I'll give you a hint and you and Jeremy will probably work it out immediately. It takes place after Jeremy left the bathroom at the Halloween party."

"Fuck."

Before anyone could pester the two suddenly pale (or paler, in Jeremy's case) boys, the animatic started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I know they're probably OOC, but I have been in this fandom for over a year now so I hope I have a better grasp on their character. Sorry for being gone for over a year (oof). Also, yes, Jeremy knows about Michael in the Bathroom.


	4. The Squip Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squip Squad Watches The Squip Song (warning: it will almost definitely get emotional)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a slut for comments, i love hearing from y'all. as an attention seeking author, i would love any feedback, even if its just y'all telling me i suck,,, blease i crave your reactions hhhhh

**[Boppin beat plays]**

**Rich: [gesturing at the freshman version of himself that looks suspiciously like Jeremy, a girl and a drawing of blues clues appear with red X's over them] Freshman year! I didn't have a girlfriend or a clue**

**Rich: [hanging off of Jeremy, pointing at him] I was a loser just like you! Good times would only soar by!**

Michael points at Rich accusingly, glaring slightly. "Hey! Don't go around giving away my title, I'm the resident loser 'round here!"

Almost at the same time as Rich, Jeremy said: "You're not a loser, shut up." Michael pouted and the animatic continued.

**Rich: [acne boyo, then three screens portraying his words that the author refuses to describe] I was gRoSS! As every female would attest, my sexting was a futile quest, my little penis was depressed! He was so lonely... Poor guy...**

"Ew!" Chloe cried. "What the fuck, Richard?"

"Heh, sorry..." Rich didn't look at her. Despite not having sung the conversation, it did still occur. He knew what was happening next, and by the look on the other boy's face, so did Jeremy.

**Rich: [dressed as Eliza from Hamilton] I was! Hopeless, hopeless! I was helpless! Helpless! [Rich walking down the hall, cursing as he falls] Every time I'd walk the hallways, I would trip! [looking sad, before transitioning to red X's over his eyes] I was stagnant and idle, I was so suicidal!**

"Rich?" Michael called, slightly self conscious. When the other boy turned to him, Michael continued. "If you ever feel like that again, please talk to me, or at least someone? I just offered myself because I know what it's like, trust me..." There was a chorus of 'Yeah Rich!" and "Talk to us!" as well as a few concerned glances in Michael's direction. Rich nodded with a slightly self conscious smile.

**Rich: [suddenly smiling] And then, then, then, then, then, then, then, then, then, [ZOOM on Jeremy's slightly alarmed face] then, then, then, then-**

"Damn, what the fuck? Does it end?" Jake laughed, not necessarily at Rich, but at the musical's portrayal at him.

**Rich: [levitating a squip over his palm] I got a squip!**

**Jeremy: [confused and concerned] You got quick?**

**Rich: [staring intensely] Not quick, squip!**

**Jeremy: [uncomfortable] I've just, never heard of it before...**

**Rich: [squip eyes] Yeah, that's the point! [wraps his arm around Jeremy's shoulders] This is some top secret, can't even look it up on the internet shit!**

Christine hesitated. "Um, isn't that a bit shady?"

**Rich: [background darkening, squip eye gleaming]**

"Wait, what the fuck?" Brooke whispered to Chloe. "That's terrifying!"

**Rich: It's from Japan. It's a gray oblong pill; quantum nano technology CPU! [squip appears] The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do! It tells you what to do...**

The two boys caught themselves as they started to mouth the words they'd been told so many times after getting their squips, that they'd  _said_ , condemning others to their fate. As they made eye contact without the rest of the group noticing, they shared a guilty smile before turning back to the screen, their hands shaking.

**Jeremy: [worried] So, it's like, drugs? [zoom on Jeremy's face]**

**Rich: [smirking and walking away with squip eyes] Hm, it's better than drugs Jeremy.**

The boys shook their heads furiously, Jeremy curling in on himself slightly, the two of them barely noticing as their boyfriends attempted to comfort them.

**Rich: [yelling, squip eyes accentuated] IT'S FROM JAPAN!! [voice becomes slightly robotic, squip eyes turn green, looks crazed] It's a gray, oblong pill! Quantum nano technology CPU! [pulls Jeremy closer by his shirt, face desperate, lines of blue joining the green] The quantum computer in the pill will travel through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do!**

**Rich: [way too happy, praising, squip eyes fully blue] It's preprogrammed! It's amazing! Speaks to you directly! [Jeremy looks concerned] You'll behave as it's appraising! Helps you act correctly.**

"Um, what?" Jenna's tone was full of fear. "What's with your eyes?"

Rich responded, his own voice monotone, his hands shaking furiously. "He was controlling my speech and actions, and it changed my eyes."

**Rich: [looks unsure for a moment before smirking] Helps you to be cool! It helps you rule!**

**Rich: [no squip eyes, wearing sunglasses and a boa] Picture this! Nobody cares if you are late! 'Cause even teachers think your great! [normal eyes glittering] Your weekend's just a full on slate of blowout benders! Of teenage rock star splendors!**

"I genuinely trusted my squip..." Rich whispered, so quietly only Jake could hear. The taller boy grabbed his shaking left hand and held it tight.

**Rich: [him and Jeremy dressed as Eliza and Angelica] Right now you're helpless, helpless! You are, almost, hopeless! On the school's social map you're just a blip! But if you [Rich shoves Jeremy] take my advice, and if you pay the listed price, well...**

**Rich: [Michael and Jeremy in a 7-11, Jeremy dressed as JD in a corner and Michael drinking a slushee front and center]**

Trying to ease the tension, Michael laughed awkwardly. "I hate that I can remember that day with such clarity..." Jeremy snorted slightly from where he was hiding from the screen against Michael.

**Rich: Then you go from sad, to interesting [various popular people appear], to hip, [back to Rich] give your whole life a flip! When you buy a squip! Hey, ey, a squip! Yeah, a squip! Yeah, yeah! No longer a trip when you got in your grip! A squip! A squip! A squip! (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!)**

Quietly, Alex turned off the screen to face them. "That was... emotional. If you'd like to take a moment to discuss? Or would you rather we just move on, the next one's gonna be a bit easier on you guys..."

Rich and Jeremy looked at each other and nodded, figuring it was their call this time. "Can we just move on to the next song, please?"

"Of course, it's called Two Player Game and it's between Michael and Jeremy!" Alex said, an uncomfortable smile on their face. "Oh, Michael! You know how you're a bit more comfortable with your sleeves around Jeremy? Yeah, some stuff might come to light about you in this..." Not giving the teen a chance to respond, they continued. "Now, lets get into it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy if you want to chat, you should join my discord server!! please i really want friends: https://discord.gg/C9FXZNA

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short, but it was just the introduction and, uh, bit of fluff. I couldn't help myself. Sorry, sidetracked, I promise the rest of the chapters will be longer than... this...


End file.
